Santa Baby
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: Elena dances seductively in front of an audience and Tsuna is not amused. Fanfic of Confessions of a Gold-Digger by bravewings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Since I am currently experiencing a writer's block about my stories, I will publish something that has been nagging me since I read Confessions of a Gold-Digger.

Hope you enjoy and to bravewings thank you for the encouragement.

….

 **Santa Baby**

Fanfic of "Confessions of a Gold-Digger" by bravewings

[beta'd by bravewings]

It was late December and the feeling of winter was deeply rooted in the air of the Italian Vongola Mansion. Despite the chilly air and the huge white clouds that promised snow and freezing temperatures, there was an air of cheerfulness in the old building.

 _Why you ask?_

Because of Elena, the future Donna Vongola, best friend and (in all but her eyes) the holder of the Vongola Decimo's heart.

Elena was happy, prancing about as she decorated the halls with tinsel and colorful adorements with the help of the mansion's maids.

And, if Elena is happy, the Vongola Decimo is happy.

Tsuna had managed to escape the massive pile of _shi–_ I mean, paperwork that was on his desk. He was walking down one of the many corridors of the manor, taking note of all the Christmas decorations _everywhere_.

 _Elena's doing, no doubt_. He shook his head.

Turning around a corner, he saw that the person of his thoughts was currently propped on a ladder, hanging yet another decoration.

Despite his naïve looking appearance back in the day, Tsuna was no saint. He was a hot blooded man now and, like any other male individual he occasionally stopped to appreciate a good view.

 _And what a view it was._

Due to Elena wearing a short skirt with knee-high leggings, quite a bit of her legs were exposed. She was stretching to properly place the streamers and he could see the tiniest amount of white beneath the red and green fabric folds of her skirt.

Tsuna paused to mentally capture the picture in his mind, before looking around for maids. He had ordered people to help Elena out.

"Where are the maids?" he asked, forgetting to announce his presence to Elena.

The sudden voice behind her made the blonde woman jolt in surprise and tip the ladder before falling down. Fortunately, she was caught by the very man who had spooked her.

"Warn a girl next time will you?" she snapped at him, still a little tense from the fall.

"Sorry," Tsuna said with a small smile, knowing she wasn't really angry with him.

"Anyways, the maids went to get another box from the attic. They said there were a few left up there and since we have almost used up all of them why not use all of them."

"Right," Tsuna said and smiled. Sometimes, you didn't argue with Elena's sense of logic, no matter how illogical it was.

"Why are you wasting time here, Dame-Tsuna?" a voice rang out. Tsuna and Elena turned to see the _world's number one hitman_ smirking at them. Next to Reborn, there was a blushing maid who was clutching a box of decorations to her chest. Not waiting for an answer, Reborn grabbed his former student by the ear and started dragging him back to his office."You have paperwork to do. Go and finish it or you will be stuck with doing that, instead of attending the _Vongola Style Christmas Celebration_."

Elena noted that it was hilarious to see the Vongola Don being dragged by his ear, like a reprimanded child.

….

The _Vongola Style Christmas Celebration_ had finally started and the air buzzed with anticipation.

"The rules are simple. The challenges are written on slips of paper. Now, to make it even more interesting, there is a second box with numbers that are matched to sets of costumes. You must be dressed in the costume when you are doing the challenge. Declining is not an option," Reborn showed his Leon gun, "Unlike the standard Truth or Dare, this is Dare and Dare. You must do the challenge. Are there any questions?"

Dead silence followed.

"Good. Let us begin."

The first to draw the lot was voluntary, so Yamamoto just smiled before going to draw his challenge and costume. By all odds, he got the challenge to play the flute while being dressed in traditional Japanese court clothing. The end result was a stunning resemblance to Asari Ugetsu, but that's where the similarities ended.

As soon he placed the flute near his mouth, high pitched shrieks came out of it, making everyone hold their heads in pain. Since you couldn't quit when you started, the entire room had to bear the torment of Yamamoto Takeshi`s horrible, _horrible_ flute playing skills.

Needless to say, everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the tune was finally over.

Next was Hibari. All he had to do was say his favorite catchphrase with a pair of dog ears on his head. That ended up looking a lot more realistic and intimidating than everyone expected it would be.

Gokudera had to explain a documentary about UMAs while wearing an UFO printed pajama bottoms, a t-shirt saying 'I believe' with an alien face painted below and, a headband that had two antennas attached to it. It made the punk-looking Guardian seem like an alien fanatic. The audience collapsed with laughter. No other act quite matched it.

Ryohei, dressed as a Buddhist monk, had to sit still in a meditating position for 3 minutes, with his eyes closed, while the sounds of a boxing match (supplied by Mukuro) were going around him. The poor guy didn't even last a minute.

Lambo was embarrassed when he was given an adult-sized cow onesie, but forgot all about said embarrassment when Elena glomped him for being _'so freaking adorable'_.

Haru was dressed as an aristocratic lady and had to act bashful and shy while fluttering her hand fan for the next hour.

Chrome was decked out in an all-leather attire and had to scowl and swear 10 times. Poor girl couldn't even utter one without blushing. She ended up sitting next to Mukuro, who was dressed as a nun. His challenge was to sing Ave Maria, which he had butchered beyond belief. If Knuckle were there, he would have had a heart attack.

Dino wore a bright, pink fur coat, a hot pink matching boa around his neck, a wide feathered hat, huge 70's sunglasses and a large gold chain with a dollar sign on it. He had to recite several _Indiana Jones_ lines and use his whip. The whole thing even made Gokudera laugh.

Enma had kitten ears and whiskers drawn on his face. He had to end every second sentence ended with ' _nya'_.

Reborn got a crown on his head, a long fur lined cape on his shoulders, and a scepter in his hands. You could see he was very smug about his challenge.

Fon head been given a Namimori High Disciplinary Committee uniform and suspiciously looked _a lot_ like a certain Cloud's clone (with a much milder temper).

Skull, in his utter humiliation, was forced in a black and purple punk Lolita dress. He even had to wear accessories and a wig.

To their utter embarrassment, Colonello and Lal Milch somehow ended up dressed as newlyweds. Only. instead of getting to wear their respective costumes, the blond man was in the wedding dress and the blue-haired woman was in a groom's tux.

Yuni got to dress like a female Cupid, complete with tiny wings and bow and arrow.

Verde looked like a cross between Frankenstein and his bride because he was in a dress but the stubble on his face prevented him from looking even remotely feminine.

Tsuna was dressed in full pirate captain regalia: black pants and boots with a white open chest shirt, a black and gold rimmed hat with a giant feather in it, and a red cape, which covered the two wicked looking swords tucked into the belt wrap.

"Alright Elena, you're the next person to pick a challenge," Reborn said with a huge smirk. He held up the twin boxes to the self proclaimed gold-digger.

"Yes! _Finally_! Why did I end up going last?" she said as she rummaged her hand in the boxes.

Elena pulled out two pieces of paper and looked at the first one.

"I got costume number 27?" She checked the costume in her bag and shrugged. "Well, it's certainly fitting for the occasion. Now my challenge is to.. _'sing a Christmas song in your own unique style_ '. Wha..?" Elena looked a little confused.

"Well, you say you are a gold-digger, so you have to sing a Christmas song that reflects that," Reborn explained.

Elena paused and adopted a thinking expression on her face, mildly shocking the others. It was quite rare to see her look so serious. She had the penchant to mess around even in dreary situations.

A minute later she smirked.

"I got the perfect song and the costume sure helps. Who are going to be the judges?" Elena asked.

"Dino, Enma and me," Reborn informed her. She immediately left, dragging away Bianchi to help her.

A few minutes later, everything was set. The center was cleared out, except the grand piano and some furniture were left unmoved. Since the event was held in the largest parlor room of the mansion, the audience had no problem scooting away to make way for the performance. The three judges were all seated behind a desk.

The Vongola Decimo was seated in his caspian, blood red throne. He was a little ticked off at not being one of the judges.

Chrome was in charge of the music and lighting. She saw it as a form of training.

The quiet murmurs from the spectators stopped once Bianchi walked in and took a seat near Reborn. _Elena was ready_.

Everything dimmed and the music began.

The saxophone music made a swanky tune before it paused, making everyone mewl and sigh.

Tiny flickering lights appeared to show a figure dressed in an extremely tight, mid-thigh female Santa dress and knee-length high-heeled boots with white fur trimmings. The top of the dress ended at the collarbone, revealing no cleavage, but the neck and shoulders were bare. A black choker with a single sleigh bell was wrapped around her neck and white, furry arm-warmers covered her hands. All of that was topped with a Santa hat.

Tsuna could only gape in shock at the costume.

" _Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me_ ," Elena sang while she casually sat on a chair with her legs crossed. The leg on the top was slightly swaying to the music rhythm. She sang the next part huskily, " _Been an awful good girl_ ".

" _Santa baby_ ," Elena moved towards the audience, " _So hurry down the chimney tonight_!"

The enthusiastic way she said the last line made Tsuna increase his hold on his throne slightly. Elena moved onto the second verse.

" _Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue_ ," Elena sang this part as she sauntered up to the piano and hopped on to sit atop it. She swung her legs and she winked at the audience, " _I'll wait up for you, dear_."

Tsuna's grip became even tighter.

" _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_ ," she moved and sat with her legs resting on the top side of the massive instrument.

The second verse ended and the next thing that followed had Tsuna's blood boiling in fury. _No one other than him was supposed to see her like this._

" _Think of all the fun I've missed_ ," she laid flat on the piano, with her head dangling at the edge. She pouted at the audience. Then, she rolled over until she was lying on her stomach and propped on her elbows. Her hair was around her in gentle blond waves. She looked like a Christmas angel to Tsuna. _So beautiful_ , but the next line made it all crash and his awe was replaced with anger: " _Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_."

This made him so angry that he let go of his grip on the chair to hold his hands. If this continued, he would be in need of a new throne and plenty of bandages.

" _Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list_ ," Elena sang and Tsuna frowned. Was she blackmailing him? Trying to tell him that if he gave her those things she will be good?

He didn't get his answer since Elena distracted him with the next verse.

" _Santa baby, I want a yacht and really, that's not a lot_." Well, Tsuna thought, she would look good on a yacht– wearing a bikini and, if she wanted to tan without any lines she could take it off with no one was watching… " _Been an angel all year, Santa baby_."

" _So hurry down the chimney tonight_." She sat up with her legs dangling. A Mist-constructed halo appeared over her head. Her hand casually slid down her exposed legs and she hopped off the piano when the music flared again, running to the other end of the piano so it separated her from the audience. " _Santa honey, one little thing I really need…_ "

Elena leaned in towards them as she smirked. Unknowing to her, Tsuna leaned forward as well. That was something only Reborn saw and he hid his smirk, intertwining his fingers.

" _The deed... to a platinum mine, Santa baby_ ," she looked longingly towards where an illusion made chimney stood. "So hurry down the chimney tonight. _Santa cutie, fill my stocking with the duplex and checks.."_

 _Oh how he would_ , Tsuna thought as his eyes dimmed with the possibilities. Meanwhile Elena pranced to the chair and leaned over the back.

" _Sign your 'X' on the line_ ," she made a 'cross my heart' gesture. She moved to the side of the chair and sat sideways on it with the lush armrests going behind her back and under her knees with her face looking at the crowd. She let out a noise as if she ate something particularly sweet. " _Santa cutie,and hurry down the chimney tonight_."

" _Come and trim my Christmas tree_ ," Tsuna combust in flames, the sheer implications making his thoughts run wild, "with some decorations bought at Tiffany's."

Ah. So that's what she meant or..was it?

" _I really do believe in you_ ," (She did, didn't she? She was his first friend. She had refused to back down and made his former bullies regret ever going near him.) She had stood up and switched sides on the chair, this time with her back facing them. " _Let's see if you believe in me_ …"

She bent her back all the way to look at them with a tiny smile on her face, before sitting straight back up, with her back to them. " _Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring…_ "

Tsuna's' eyes turned dark orange.

" _I don't mean on the phone,_ " she sang teasingly as she lifted her palm to inspect something on the back of her hand. " _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_."

" _Hurry down the chimney tonight_ ," She went back to the position she was in when she began singing. Her crossed legs swayed to the rhythms. She repeated huskily, " _Hurry_!"

This single word made Tsuna feel so close to breaking out of control that the Don was scared he might strain something with the amount of self-control he was using

" _Tonight_ ," and with that final word the music continued for a few second before dying. Elena let out a giggle as it finally ended.

The lights came back and the entire room applauded, albeit with caution. Not one of them dared to look at their boss, whose head was ducked down to hide his eyes.

"I am actually surprised you sang that so well. On time and the right pitch," Reborn noted as Elena relaxed back in the chair.

"Well it's the same determination that gives me a hundred percent at economics," Elena said, crossing her arms in defense.

"So, with that in mind, I give her a ten out of ten," Reborn said, taking out the sign with a '10'. Dino and Enma mirrored his actions.

And the festivities continued but the Vongola Don had yet to move from his throne at the far back of the room. Reborn approached his former student.

"Reborn, you remember the wishlist Elena just sang?" Tsuna asked, looking over his Famiglia celebrating.

"Of course, but, Tsuna, I never took you for the type who gave into feminine wiles so easily. All she needed to do was sing a song to make you get her all that?" Reborn asked teasingly.

"No, I only intend to give her one of the items there. Well, one of them that can be bought. The other stuff I have in mind.." he said. He placed his elbows on the armrests and looked at the blonde girl with a noticeable tinge of orange in his half-lidded eyes.

With that information gained, Reborn walked back towards the celebration. Locking gaze with Bianchi, he gave the smallest of nods.

She took all the credit for teaching Elena _seduction_ during their poison cooking lessons. A little nudge here, a push there, a stray comment about some particular thing and the blonde was, unknowingly, following the advices given.

And _tonight_ , tonight the master plan had been executed.

When Bianchi had found out that Elena unknowingly incorporated her seduction lessons as she danced and sang about wanting money, she gave her a playlist of seductive/gold-digging songs that quickly became Elena's favorites. The girl soon knew them by heart and pitch.

All they had to do was simply provide the place and time and the means. Rigging up the drawing lots were a piece of cake and the challenge issued was based on the simple thought that Elena would remember her songs.

He had a feeling this would end with the two of them hitched in less than a year.

Well, who knows, Christmas is the time for miracles.

….

 **AN** : Okay you guys, this is it! If you like it leave a fav. Or review. Or opinion.

Also the idea of the song stemmed from Santa baby from Selph94.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Since I am currently experiencing a writer`s block about my stories, I will publish something that has been nagging me since I read Confessions of a Gold-Digger.

Hope you enjoy and to bravewings thank you for the encouragement.

Sorry to all who waited for this chapter. I hope this makes up for it.

….

Santa Baby

Chapter 2

Dec 24th

He was determined he would get her. The song she sang at the Vongola Christmas Celebration was definitely a sign. Well that and he couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her in that tight, short Santa dress was the last drop in any kind of self-control over this decision. It was decided, he would get Elena to marry him if it`s the last thing he`ll do.

Dec 28th

Okay it was official, he was stumped. He was ready to give up and only days ago he was filled with so much determination, now he was filled with frustration.

According to Italian tradition he had to ask the father of the bride-to-be for his blessing, but due to the special case that was Elena that was entirely impossible. Which meant if there was no father then he would have to ask the one who she saw as her kin. Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro his mist guardian who happened to be as possessive over Elena as himself. Who viewed the blonde as his sister.

Maybe he should just skip…No! This is for Elena and for her he would go face the devil himself also known as Mukuro.

In fact he was going to do that right now.

Getting up from his desk and leaving the finished paperwork there he went to search for either of his Mist Guardians, although Chrome would be a slightly less painful choice. Until she tells Mukuro and he possesses her body and gives him a beating equivalent a dozen Reborn torture…. I mean sparring sessions they have every once in a while.

In the corner of his eyesight he saw a familiar blue pineapple shaped hair style. Well, here goes everything.

…

Well that ended well. Sure his face was so swollen from bruises and cuts, and he might have several cracked and broken ribs and bones throughout his whole body, but he got Mukuro`s permission so that's a plus.

His Guardian had agreed after Reborn showed up and gave him some of the plus sides to having Elena constantly near. Then with a final few blows he grudgingly gave his permission and left but not before leaning close and hissing out that if he hurt Elena in any way he would make sure that even the Vindice and/or Byakuran get shivers when they remember what Mukuro did to him in retaliation.

And With a serious face Tsuna gave him the oath that if he hurt Elena in any way he would willingly walk over to him to his possible death. He never though he would see either Mukuro or Reborn show as much surprise on their face as they did that moment. He barely caught sight of them before they were replaced by their usual smirk.

So, now as he limped to his office, he contemplated on making a pit stop towards the medic wing to get someone to assess his injuries.

"Hey Tsuna have you seen Lam…What the heck happened to you?!" An achingly familiar voice started to ask before they yelled in surprise at his beaten up appearance.

"Elena?" He asked trying to look where the voice was coming from, since his eyes were swollen shut.

"Yeah, it`s me. What happened?! Who did this to you?" she asked as she approached and soon he felt her hands gently grasping his face and turning it sideways to see his injuries.

"I did." Sounded off another voice. Reborn who Tsuna was guessing must have been nearby by _'coincidence'._

"Dame-Tsuna was slacking off so I dragged him off to spar with me. We can`t have the Vogola Decimo going soft." And Tsuna almost breathed a sigh of relief, for whatever reason Reborn didn't out his secret.

"Well, come on mister. You`re going to the infirmary with me so you can get a checkup and until you are healthy enough its strict bed rest for you!" Elena exclaimed as she gently placed one of his arms over her shoulder and started to slowly walk towards their new destination as she supported his weight.

And as he was leaning towards her he questioned himself, was it really worth it getting beaten up within an inch of his life to get the blessing he needed to marry her.

Feeling her golden blonde hair tickling his nose as a whiff of that scent that screamed _Elena_ he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

It was completely worth it.

…..

"So three broken ribs and fractures on both arms and legs along with two other ribs. Shallow lacerations across all four limps and bruises covering the entire body along with black and swollen eyes." Elena recited with a frown on her face, he was guessing, since he still couldn't open his eyes enough to see.

"No moving from your bed, and I`ll be the one in charge of you taking you medication. And I don't want to hear a peep from you!" Elena said as she rushed away to get him water for his pills.

No complaining whatsoever from him. In fact he was going to have a grin on his face the entire time she would act as his nurse. Well that's a silver lining if he ever saw one.

"You do realize the amount of paperwork you have on your desk after the fight?" Aaand Reborn just ruined it. He gave a groan as he plopped back onto the pillow, his former mentors' chuckle fading away as he left to do whatever it is he was doing.

Dec 31st

Miraculously, with a mix of medications and sun flames variety he managed to heal enough to be present with his familia to see the amazing fireworks show for New Years.

"Isn't it beautiful Tsuna?" Elena asked as she turned to look at him.

He took in the picture of her with the colors of all shades exploding behind her.

"Stunning." Was all he could muster, being in breathless awe did that to you.

Maybe he should ask her to marry him with fireworks that would be romantic right?

That's when a huge explosion happened and spelled out in the sky were the words.

 _ **Maria mi vuoi sposare?**_

' _Maria will you marry me?'_ Tsuna immediately translated it in his mind. As the crowd erupted in cheers for the unknown couple Yamamoto pointed out.

"There they are!" And everyone turned to look at the direction he was pointing, a pier where a young man was getting down on one knee to show the tearing up girl in front of him the ring.

It was too far away to hear words, but judging by the way she jumped in his arms and they started kissing she definitely said yes.

"Aww how sweet!" The girls gushed, wiping tears from their eyes.

Tsuna nodded, although on the inside he was thinking how his good idea for the proposal was botched.

Well, nothing he could do now. All he had was to come up with another idea.

And he still hadn't picked out a ring.

.

.

.

He hadn't picked out a ring!

Jan 5th

He didn't know what sort of jewelry Elena would like, and when she would look at the ring she would remember the day he gave it to her with a smile.

So he did what any man plotting to ask a girl to marry him would do. He asked Chrome, the girl he knew Elena was closest with. Haru, though as much as she meant good the girl would not be able to focus and Kyoko, well that situation spoke of itself. No one wanted to look at jewelry together with the girl your ex liked.

So Chrome was the best choice.

He could tell she didn't like to just give him the answer so instead he asked to just describe some basic traits that Elena looked for in jewelry. Once they were back he got his answer.

"Simple, unique, doesn`t have to be big or fancy as long as it is bought with care." And with that he was visiting every jewelry store and shop trying to find the perfect one.

He needed something special, something one of a kind. Something that screamed Elena. Something….Something like that.

A ring at the end of the counter, partly obscured by the more extravagant jewels. The band was a simple silver cooler splitting into two strands of each side to hold the heart shaped gem. But the gem itself was beautiful. A variety of colors, from blue, red, purple and green.

When he inquired about it he was told it was a ' _Sterling Silver Heart Shape Rainbow Topaz Ring_ '. And he thought it perfect from Elena.

Jan 10th

Now he had the ring and all he needed was an opportunity.

"Hahi! I heard from Bianchi san that The Venice Carnival in soon to happen! Haru has already made her costume!" He heard their ever enthusiastic brunette exclaim.

Would that be a good place to propose?

…

As it turned out it was a horrible place to propose. Too many people in the streets and combined with the costumes that were so big and cumbersome, well he couldn't pull the box out of his pocket with how crowded it was.

And although Elena looked stunning in her ball gown and mask, he simply couldn't see this as an ideal place to propose.

He slumped in his seat in front of his desk, his head hitting the desk lightly.

What was he going to do…?

…..

March 14th

The Tenth Generation had decided to call in a favor and so the Vongola and their Allies were heading to Japan for Hanami. They would be staying in their home town of Namimori for a little over a week, before heading back to Italy.

Needless to say the kids were thrilled to see Mama once again, never mind them being teenagers.

When they were packing Tsuna decided it would be better if he placed the very important velvet box that has been burning a hole in his pocket in his baggage so no one else would see it and then nick it after arriving home and placing it back in his pocket.

That was his plan until he was nearly seen by his mother. So now he never left the little box out of his sight and/or mind. This was probably not good for his nervousness.

And so with great anticipation from present company they headed to the cherry hills.

…

The Tenth Generation were fortunate to find a perfect spot to lay their food baskets. They didn't even have to use any mafia 'persuasion'.

So as everything was getting prepared Tsuna approached his longtime friends and almost as long crush.

"Elena, I need to… talk to you about something. Could you follow me please?" Fighting to keep a straight face he turned around and walked away in a random direction from his family.

After giving him a confused glance Elena followed him until they stopped by a small pond.

Seeing as there were no other people in sight Tsuna turned around to face his beloved.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Tsuna?" She asked, an innocent expression donning her face. Oh how that face gave him sundry dreams, from the sweet ones where he dreamed of holding her close and snuggling, to the wild ones that started when puberty finally kicked in, to the horrible night terrors that plagued him for days on end about what could happen to her.

Those usually left him feeling cold, reminding him of nearly feeling his heart break when he heard that Elena was dead in the future he went to, and almost stopping his heart at the lie Byakuran said about her being pregnant.

But, Elena wasn't dead. She was alive, healthy as she can be. But seeing how he lost her once in the future he wasn't going to take another chance, he was going to ask her but lacked the guts to do so despite everything, but all that came crashing down once he saw her little Christmas performance. That gave him the much needed push and now he had to make the first and most crucial step of making sure she would be safe.

"I wanted to show you something." He simply said, while pulling out the box. Somewhere deep inside he was chuckling at all that wasted time trying to propose to her when here h was about to wing it.

"Is that what I think it is?" He heard her ask, and saw her give her undivided attention to the velvet box.

"Yeah." Opening the box so she could see the ring he picked out for her. He heard her gasp.

"Tsuna… it`s beautiful….." She said, eyes lighting up.

"You think so?" He couldn't help himself.

"Yes, perfect in fact…"A relieved sigh left him before…

"Kyoko is going to love it!" She squealed bouncing around.

"Kyoko?" He repeated in a stupefied manner.

"And you wanted a woman's opinion before you showed it to her…so sweet!"She continued to gush.

That`s it! He`s had it! He couldn't take it anymore. Before he could understand, but even after she returned from the Venetian Business School and he healed her flames she should have had a clear idea of his feelings.

Well it`s about time she got a reality check.

Marching up to her while she was still gushing about being the brides' maid, he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Tsuna, wha-" She didn't get to finish because suddenly her lips were sealed up by his. Lean yet muscly arms wrapped around, trapping, her frame against his. She tried to struggle but it was futile, the only result that produced was Tsuna nipping at her lips, making her gasp and giving him the chance to involve his tongue in the already scorching kiss.

His flames activated and consumed hers as his tongue dominated the kiss, the overstimulation making Elena limp in is arms, her knees buckling making her lean into him or fall.

Once he pulled away she continued to stare at his chest with a glassy look in her eyes lips swollen and face flushed with a lovely shade of red. Tsuna ignored his blood starting to boil from a whole different reason and took the ring out of his box, slipping it on her ring finger.

"We`re getting married." He simply stated, with a tone that said no objections.

That pulled her out of her daze, though she still looked flushed she raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to ask?"

"Well I was going to, until you started assuming it`s for Kyoko, then I just said 'fuck it' and decided that you needed a huge proof that it was for you. And come on, we have to go back or the others will be worried.

Apparently his last answer stunned her enough so she followed him with a confused expression on her face.

When they finally arrived back to the picnic Haru`s eyes immediately zoomed in on the ring on Elena`s hand before squealing. Soon the two of them were surrounded by their friends and family while being congratulated.

After that had finally calmed down his former tutor pulled him aside.

"While I have to say it again. It was about time Dame-Tsuna, let me give you an advice. Don't start right away with kids, you can do the trying to make them, but let the honey moon last a long time. With the way you have been over the moon for her since your teens, you need a long period of time to get your _frustrations_ out."

And with those words Reborn left the Vongola Decimo, with a scarlet blush consuming his entire face.

AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I have a serious procrastination problem. Any way this is the second chapter of my homage story. There will be a final chapter which will be extra-long, since it will contain the wedding and honeymoon. Anyways, see you soon.

moonlightjasmine


End file.
